notorioussagefandomcom-20200215-history
Merchanting Guide
Definition of Merchanting by yppedia: Merchanting is the trading of goods and services for other goods, services, or PoE usually with the goal of making a profit for the merchant involved. Merchanting may involve many aspects of trade including trade runs from island to island buying goods low and selling them at a higher price. This is the guide on how to do just that. Step 1. Get to the Market: Go to an Island and click on your minimap click on the Government building, then click on the Commodities Market this would be named something different on every island. Example on Carmine Island its named Zeus's Wares. Step 2. Bidding: click View marketplace, then click Market Bidding. The commodities available will appear. Wood is one of their commodities at Carmine Island. Right now the bid is 17 if you click on wood then it will allow you to bid on wood, make sure that you bid above or at the bid provided. In this case we will type 17 in the space provided next to Bid. Then we will type in the number of units we wont to buy. The more units you buy the more of a chance you have to make a profit. In this case lets say 1,000 units. It will cost you 17,860 poe. Click Place Bid, and come back in a day or so to see if the ticket is filled. Once the Ticket is filled you can then collect 1,000 units of wood. If someone Outbids you then cancel your order and make another one for the remainder of wood you would like. Step 3. Transfering the Commodities: Once on your boat deliver your commodities to your boat. Get some rum for you vessel. Go to Navigation Duty Station chart your course, then configure voyage and press evading. Hire(only bots). Step 4. The Voyage: Only put 1 bot on carp and bilge the rest on sails, if you want to station you can. If you get attacked try to turn about until you escape then turn about again. If they attack you Get the 2 bots to sail then get 1 bot to bilge. If you get in a battle from them run away until you are allowed to leave the battle. Step 5. Arriving at your Destination: Once you have arrived at your island you where sailing to in this case i sailed to Windward Vale port the boat. click on your ship's hold and click trade commodities. Then click Sort by Buy Price then click the first one you see. Currently the highest buy price on Windward Vale was they would buy wood at the price of 20. If the buy price is lower or equal to the number that you bidded on in step 2 then sail to the next island. If it is greater than then sell all of your units of wood. In the case for 1 unit we get 20 poe, therefore we made 3 poe per unit we sell so the total is 20,000 minus what you originally bidded was 17,860 which equals 2,140 poe made. If we would have bidded for more in the begginning we would have made more in the end. Note This doesn't always work because island prices change. The more Buyers the less likely the price will change though. So sail quickely. lol